


Cecilia's Hat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Midshipman James Hook risks everything to save his betrothed's hat after a gust of wind causes it to land on the plank.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Jasper Hook’s voice was the first thing Midshipman James Hook heard.

‘’I captured another ship this week.’’

James opened his eyes. He sat up in bed. After James stretched his arms above his head, he saw Jasper’s smile. His eyes became wide for a moment. Confusion filled them. ‘’Why are you happy about capturing this particular ship?’’

‘’A prisoner always mentioned you, James. She struggled as my men captured her.’’

James gasped. ‘’She?’’ James got dressed and ran out of his bedroom. He looked back as Jasper followed him. After looking ahead, James found himself near one side of Jasper’s ship.   
He gasped after he viewed a woman struggling and two of Jasper’s men holding her arms.   
He saw the bow on her dress and a hat. 

‘’Cecilia!’’

After running to Cecilia, James saw her wide eyes. He watched as she ceased struggling. 

‘’You’re not a merchant! You are a pirate just like your brother. Every past word was a lie,’’ Cecilia said.

James frowned and nodded. ‘’I’m providing for you until we are married.’’ He saw tears in Cecilia’s eyes. 

‘’There won’t be a wedding, James,’’ Cecilia said. A tear ran down her cheek. Cecilia heard James as he gasped. She saw a sudden scowl on his face.

A gust of wind blew the hat far from Cecilia before it was on the edge of a plank. 

Cecilia gasped as her hair tumbled down her back. Her wide eyes settled on the hat. ‘’Someone please return the hat to me. It’s valuable,’’ she said. 

James scowled at Cecilia. ‘’I shouldn’t obtain the hat, but a gentleman is a gentleman.’’ 

After approaching the plank, James stepped on it. He stretched his arms out to either side of his body with every step. The wind knocked him down after three steps. James winced the minute he contacted the plank. He wrapped his arms and legs around it. His wide eyes settled on the hat.

James approached the hat at a snail’s pace. A smile appeared after he seized it. He turned and crawled to the ship. James viewed Jasper’s crew taking his hand. He found himself on the ship. He stood and ran to Cecilia. 

James still smiled. He held the hat near Cecilia. He viewed her breaking out of one pirate’s grasp. Confusion filled his eyes another time as Cecilia removed the bow on her dress. James watched while she smiled and placed the bow on her head. He tilted his head to one side.

‘’You can keep the hat for now, James,’’ Cecilia said.

James glowered as he held the hat he almost died for.

 

The End


End file.
